His Girl Friday
by shotgunxenvy
Summary: She'll always be his girl Friday. Pure Puck/Rachel smut. It's a little sad. Sorry. :


Hello again, loves. So, here's another sad story from the mind of me. For some reason, I seem to be a big fan of angsty Puck/Rachel. Don't get me wrong; I love them together. It's just easier to write the angst. :) I love that all of you loved my last story! It made the cockles of my heart warm. Haha, cockles. :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Glee or its characters, blah blah blah. If I did, things like this would happen all the time, and that's not FOX appropriate.

* * *

There's the familiar click of the key in the lock, the turn of the doorknob I know so well, the slight creak of the door as she swings it open. I don't bother to move from my spot on the couch. She knows where I am. It's where I always am, same time, every night of the week.

There's the soft padding of her now bare feet across the hardwood floor, the abrupt silence as her steps meet the carpet, her figure in the doorway.

There's the soft whisper of "Hey," from across the room, as if someone could hear her, my reply of a smile, her face lighting up when I motion for her.

There she is moving towards me, her sitting next to me on the couch, my arm going around her, her lips meeting mine briefly. A pause, her lips crashing onto mine again hungrily, her soft murmur of "Bedroom," the scrambling to keep our bodies close while making it upstairs.

There's my shirt laying on the floor before we get halfway there, hers landing soon after on the third step, the harsh slam of the bedroom door as she pushes it shut in the heat of the moment.

There's the feeling of her lips on my neck, her pushing me backwards towards the bed, my knees buckling as I fall onto it. I scoot back to the pillows, my hands running over her bare shoulders, back, chest.

There's me unhooking her bra, pulling it off, my lips kissing at the soft skin I've felt so many times before, my tongue lapping at the perfect breasts I know every inch and curve of. The moan of "Oh God" rings in my ears before it's said, her back arches under my touch like I know it will, her head tips back ever so slightly as it always does.

There's her rolling us over, her pulling at my zipper, my jeans sliding down to my ankles. Hands fumble with my boxers, mine quickly pulling them down, hers throwing them onto the growing pile of clothes in the floor.

There's her skirt tugged off, the fabric falling to the floor with her panties following swiftly behind, her lips meeting mine, her whisper of "No teasing."

There's her rolling us back over, her sliding herself down onto me in one quick motion, her loud moan in my ears.

There's the feel of her around me, hot, wet, tight, the feel of her sweat-slick skin against mine, the feel of her hips meeting mine with every thrust inside. Her nails grip my shoulders, it hurts so bad, it feels so good, it's so wrong, it's so right, she shouldn't be here, but oh God she should be.

There's her moans getting louder, her panting in my ears, her sigh of "God you feel so good don't stop," her breath hitching as my name spills from her lips. I know she's getting close, she's gripping tighter, her voice is growing in pitch, she's screaming, she's coming, oh God she's coming.

There's her rocking hard against me as she rides out her orgasm, I can't take it anymore, and there's me coming deep inside her with a groan of her name, the aftershocks of the pleasure coursing through our systems.

There's her sliding off me quietly, her slipping her clothes back on, me wanting to say everything but not saying a word.

There's her walking out of the room, me following her silently, me watching as she rehooks her bra, tugs her shirt over her head, puts her shoes back on. Her eyes meet mine, she knows what I'm thinking, she can tell I'm pleading silently for her to stay, yet she only says what I know she's going to say. "Tomorrow's Friday."

There's the chaste kiss to the corner of my lips, the soft goodbye, the sound of the door opening and shutting again. There's me watching through the window as she walks away, her turning to glance at me again, and there's my heart breaking into a million pieces as she drives back to wait the one she really loves to come home.


End file.
